


Closer to the Edge: The Beginnings

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just kind of fell out of the sky. Maybe it was the fact that Minato Namikaze was his own student as to why Jiraiya was having a hard time believing the blonde. But there was no denying that this tiny sprite of a woman was different. Unique. The question was, was she a threat to Kohona? His student didn't seem to think so. ONE OF A KIND INUYASHA X NARUTO. Rating to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts / meanings_ **

* * *

_*I will never forget,_ _I will never regret,_ _I will live **my** life*_

Consciousness was slow in returning, pushing through the foggy haze of deep slumber that filled Kagome's brain… just as the freezing cold water had filled her lungs when she had fallen from the bridge Inuyasha's rosary necklace in her hand. She remembered that so vividly. Of the feel of a clawed hand against her ribs as she had made to remove the command necklace from the hanyou's neck… and then she had been falling. The coldness that seeped into her veins… sapping her strength. Her body still weakened from the last battle against Naraku had just not had the strength to keep her head above water for a few minutes. She had just caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's face, the viciousness twisting the hanyou's features, before the raging river and its churning waters had swallowed her.

But she was alive.

The pain that rattled through her body, aches and dings that felt as if she had been dragged overtop of hard sharp stones and probably had been, was a statement to the fact that she was still alive. As was the breath that was slowly working its way through what seemed to be cracked or broken ribs… for she couldn't breathe more than a few shallow breathes and even those were painful… said that she was alive. As was the warmth that was slowly working its way back through her body. Her feet were unbearably hot for that matter and it seemed that someone had built a fire close enough that she could almost feel the flames licking at her toes.

Slowly underneath sweat dampened bangs azure eyes flickered open and then shut, trying to adjust to the intrusion of light that flittered through the slit-eyed gaze and failing miserably. Salt prickled the corner of either eye and made them sting terribly. Was that from the river? No. But she rather think that than believe that she was crying because of Inuyasha. The being who had promised that he was going to protect her at whatever the cost had been the one who had sent her tumbling to her death… and this time it had been no rouse by Naraku. No, the spider demon had portrayed Inuyasha properly all those years ago when miming that Inuyasha wanted the jewel to simply become a full demon.

The Shikon.

Despite the pain, a sharp agony which professed that it wasn't only broken ribs but at the very least a broken wrist as well, that wracked her Kagome's fingers fumbled from the necklace wrapped securely around her throat. Designed like a choker it was fashioned from the fur of the tiger demon that had Sesshomaru had killed not that long ago as a sort of offering to alliance. It was softer than silk and harder than iron and shaded a brilliant hue of golden amber and ebony black. Connected to this choker through blessed strings woven from the stringy inner bark of the God Tree was the accursed gemstone that had been retrieved from Naraku's corpse.

Fingers closed around the marble sized gemstone a moment later and the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding was released. _Thank the kamis._

"That stone must be pretty important for you to move even with broken bones." The voice, gently accented that if she didn't know any better Kagome could swear the speaker was admiring her fortitude, tore through her relief like a knife through butter.

Beneath sweat dampened strands of midnight black hair Kagome's azure, the only hint of her European blood and which marked that she had never been Kikyo's incarnation, tinted eyes shifted until they were capable of focusing. So caught up was she in her own pain and woes that she hadn't questioned as to how she had survived. Sesshomaru… the dai-youkai had made it his personal mission to train her so that she could defend herself in the final battle against Naraku… would tan her hide for such foolishness. But as she considered the strange sight before her, she wasn't that sure if her heart should be beating like a caged bird against her ribs.

There were four of them… though three were soundly asleep.

Two young boys, they couldn't be anymore than twelve if that, had situated themselves like little guardians against the base of a large tree as if the harsh bark was enough to actually succeed in keeping them awake against the night's darkening gloom. One was dark haired, his features partially obstructed by the… goggles… that had fallen forwards out of tangled hair as his head had tilted downwards into his chest. The other momentarily reminded Kagome of Inuyasha… for his head was crowned with the same silvery white hair… but almost immediately she dismissed thoughts of the hanyou for there were no dog ears topping the youth's head. Between them, curled up with a blanket, was a small brunette girl whose face was marked by two violet tinted finger-wide marks running along either cheek.

It was the fourth member that was still wide awake.

Beneath strands of hair the color of a newly minted coin, a straw sort of blonde that had been allowed to grow shaggy and gave him an almost boyish look, a pair of light sky blue eyes met and held Kagome's own darker blue gaze. Unlike the three others this was a grown man. Curiosity and suspicion were the most predominant emotions that she could read in the man's gaze itself and there was something… wary… about the way he sat which proclaimed this was no foolish traveller. He had seen battle. Strange when he couldn't be much older than her own seventeen years of life… there was no denying the definition of muscular underneath the dark long sleeved shirt the man happened to be wearing.

But it was the man's aura that stilled her heart's rabbit-tempo in fright. Though solid and condensed, as if trying to subdue the energy so as to remain hidden, the energy that touched her senses was both somehow powerful and yet calm and soothing at the same time.

Licking her lips, painfully aware of her dry throat, before Kagome found her voice. "Who are you? And where am I?"

* * *

**Some facts**

Inuyasha betrayed Kagome for the Shikon, but he did not get the jewel. She was shoved into a raging river and somehow, it'll be explained, ended up in Naruto's world.

Kagome is 17 years old.

Near as I figure it Minato - yes blondie - was about 17 to 18 when he was leading Kakashi and the others in the Third Shinobi War.

Kakashi is 13, Obito 12, and Rin 11.

-.-

The story will more closely follow Naruto - anime and manga.


	2. Chapter 2

_***** thoughts *****_

_**mental thoughts/conversations** _

**amplified meanings**

* * *

"No," the gently accented voice tore at Minato's concentration momentarily dragging his eyes away from the arguing boys, "though yarrow is more readily found feverfew is much better. It has more effect on the patient and can serve as a pain killer."

Sitting at the edge of the bed, feet tucked against the base of an ancient oak tree that had lost the war against insects, his only female student was listening to their unexpected guest with all the attention a shinobi was supposed to give their instructor. It only made sense. The young brunette, Rin, was training to become a medical nin and though most medical ninja relied on their chakra as a means of dealing with wounds he could not see any problem with learning herb-lore. Definitely useful if one happened to run out of energy levels. That and the speaker had a nice voice.

It was surprising he supposed… though as a shinobi he had seen people recover from all sorts of wounds… that the dark haired woman was healing quite well from her injuries with little more than rest and literal relaxation. He had been certain that first night… when he and Obito had dragged the unconscious lump of bloodied flesh and broken bones from the river… that she was going to die right then and there as the youngsters had slept. But she had nearly given him a heart-attack when she had moved, awakening as if she had had a good nap and immediately reaching for the necklace and its pink colored marble-sized gemstone despite broken bones.

Three days had passed and if Minato didn't know any better she'd be well enough to travel within another day.

There was no rush. Until he got orders on what to do with the others he was content to simply sit and relax… give the youngsters a chance to be children and enjoy themselves rather than faced with the rigors of War. He already had enough scars littering his skin to last a life time in his mind. Sure, it was to be expected when one was a shinobi and happened to be skilled… but there were times when he even wished that there was another path he could have taken himself. The Namikaze was a small clan compared to what they had once been and by nature most were artisans or builders… engineers… he was the first shinobi in many generations.

And it helped that this little ravine was isolated. He had done routine patrols since he had arrived here… every hour after that first night… and had found that the natural shape of the ravine made it so that all that surrounded them was sheer cliff to the north and west and the river to the east. To the south was a small forest, a miniature version of what could be found in Kohona, which was populated by what Minato had realized were wolves. The beasts had yet to venture anywhere near the fire but they were sort of like natural guardians for anyone passing through would have to fight the beasts… and they made a lot of noise in just laying eyes on Minato once.

What surprised him though was how little chakra he sensed every time he returned. It was almost as if the chakra… neither of the others had the skill really only perfected in battle… was subdued. Once or twice he had rushed back those first few patrols thinking that they were dead… attacked while he had been gone… only to feel Kakashi and Obito's chakra first followed by Rin. The woman's energy was low… something he attributed to her wounds… but not enough to label her quite as a civilian. He wondered if she was trained and if so by whom.

If he didn't know any better he'd have thought someone had erected a barrier to shuffle the chakra emission of those within. He had heard of people possessing that ability but they were rare… and had long since been considered extinct by most.

"Kagome," Rin's voice was more confident than when she spoke to him. But then maybe that was because the other insisted on merely been called Kagome. "What of Hyssop?"

The woman's dark haired head tilted slightly to the side and Minato caught of glimpse of too blue eyes as she considered the question, "good question, Rin."

"It's good for sinus colds… bronchitis in particular." His lips were moving before he thought about it and Minato felt heat flush his skin as a set of eyes immediately turned to him.

"Minato-san…" A grin touched the strange woman's lips and he felt the flush darken despite himself. He was **_NOT_** some idiot teenager, he was a trained shinobi damn it. "I didn't know you knew herb-lore."

"Just a little." His grandmother had been very skilled with herbs. Whenever he had had time as a youth and then as a young shinobi… before the War… he had helped her with her garden. And in turn she had taught him some of her skills.

"Damn it OBITO." Kakashi's scream broke the silence that had befallen their little group. "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Yarrow - Perennial herb : Yarrow is one of the best-known herbal remedies for fevers and bleeding. The chemical makeup of yarrow is complex, containing many active medicinal compounds

Feverfew - Perennial herb : Feverfew has been used in the treatment of headaches since the first century. It has also been used for inflammation, arthritis, menstrual discomforts, fever, and other aches and pains...

Hyssop - Woody perennial : An aromatic and medicinal herb, Hyssop is a good expectorant and antiviral commonly used to treat respiratory conditions such as influenza, sinus infections, colds and bronchitis ...


End file.
